


Come Into These Arms Again

by misaffection



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they let him leave, finally, he asks to be sent to a small world where he's not likely to meet anyone who knew him Before. A planet that will not upset their sensibilities. Qetesh – no, it's Vala – invites him to Earth. It's tempting, merely because General O'Neill would be annoyed, but he refuses. He has somewhere else to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Into These Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campylobacter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts).



> Aziru of Akharan and Yael were named in Big Finish's "An Eye For An Eye", written by Sally Malcolm.
> 
> Post-Continuum story, written for campylobacter who posted "Ba'al uses his Temporal Device to fetch Aziru's wife Yael" as an idea on Twitter, and forced me to Commit Fanfic.

When they let him leave, finally, he asks to be sent to a small world where he's not likely to meet anyone who knew him Before. A planet that will not upset their sensibilities. Qetesh – no, it's Vala – invites him to Earth. It's tempting, merely because General O'Neill would be annoyed, but he refuses. He has somewhere else to be.

Some _when_ else.

He 'gates to the small world, and watches the event horizon dissipate. A silence falls. He breathes out and in, letting the last effects of the wormhole drain away. Then he enters in another address. No one else remembers the device hidden away. It pulses, untouched, ready and waiting for him. Hidden away is the result of a rare moment of humanity. Well, a moment briefer than the one he lives now. He fingers the calculation and then looks up at the temporal device. He doesn't think his former self ever envisioned using it. Wonders why it was ever worked out. Morbid curiosity, perhaps. Or something deeper he hadn't wanted to explore further.

That life is behind him. There is nowhere for him, not now. He moves to the dialling device and enters the coordinates, timing it perfectly with a solar flare. Combined with the temporal device, the coronal ejection shifts the wormhole. He crashes into the sand near Giza, over two thousand years before Stargate Command exists.

Standing, he dusts himself down and then gets his bearings. Ancient memories bubble to the surface of his mind. He starts off before he's even processed how little has changed and yet how much – the recall of his old life and the newer laying over each other to create a befuddling chaos. Yet one thought is clear. His feet follow a path known in his very marrow.

The house is tiny. It sits in the shadow of the hill, beside a fig tree heavy with fruit. Goats roam the pasture in front. They stare at him as he closes in, but his gaze is locked on the woman at the stream.

He's timed in a few months after the day he originally left. When Vala spoke to him, she mentioned his past once, hesitantly. She voiced a lie one of the other clones told Jackson. But his wife is not dead. She lives, the child inside her three months off from coming into the world. Enough time has passed for her that his current appearance shouldn't be too strange, but not so much that his return will spark her labour.

Yael is gathering water, but she pauses and her eyes scan the surroundings. They settle on him and the pail tumbles from numb fingers. He moves forward as she starts to run. When she flings herself into his arms, it takes all his strength to keep to his feet.

She pulls back. Her brown eyes shimmer with tears and she lays one shaking hand on his cheek. "I knew you'd come back," she breathes. "Even when everyone said that you were dead, I never gave up hope."

He murmurs her name for the first time in two thousand years. Pulls her close and inhales the scent of her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you."

"Aziru." She says his name like a prayer, and he's heard enough to know. He's had thousands chanting his other name. That memory is shadow next to the light her voice fills him with. "My Aziru."

"Yael." He slips a hand down and touches the swell of her stomach. A kick flutters against his palm and he laughs. "I see our child grows strong within you."

"I'm glad you returned before her birth."

Aziru of Akharan, formerly host to Lord Baal of the Goa'uld, wings an eyebrow at his wife. " _Her_ birth?" he echoes. "How do you know it's not a boy?"

Yael gives him a secretive smile. "Same way I knew you would come back to my arms, my love. Sometimes, Aziru, a woman just knows."

He decides to leave it. Whether the child is a boy or girl does not matter, only that it is born healthy. More importantly, that he gets to see it. He has lived many lifetimes, but there is one experience that's always been beyond him. Until now. It isn't ruling a planet or a system, nor being considered a God that fills him with excitement and wonder, but something simpler.

The chance to live a life as a husband and a father.


End file.
